All is Fair
by C.N.Webster
Summary: Ashley is at her breaking point. You would be too if you had been there. If you saw what she saw. See what happens when someone changes her mind about life, her brother's new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the South of Nowhere characters. I do drift from the story line, but this IS a Spashley story. I promise that they do get together, eventually. Patience will be rewarded. I hope you enjoy **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ashley**

Have you ever found yourself wondering, of all the people in the world, why do all these awful things keep happening to me? Yeah, well, that seems to be the recurring theme in my life the past 4 months. I've been left hurt, damaged beyond repair. I don't know if I'll ever be okay, and that's terrifying.

At every therapy session, my psychiatrist asks me what I remember from the accident. I lie. I tell her that I don't remember anything. Sometimes, I just talk about the hospital, so she shuts up. But, the truth is, I remember everything. I remember the excruciating pain in my legs. I remember seeing all the blood, but what I saw next… that's something I'll never forget. I screamed, but I'm not sure if I actually made a sound. Even though all is woe is me, life goes on, and so must I.

I walk to the cabinet, take my vitamins, and eat my breakfast, and prepare for my first day of senior year. It's supposed to be the time of my life right?

I eat the last of my banana and bagel. I grab my favorite Starbucks to-go mug and take a deep breath.

"Come on Levi! We are going to be late!" I yell.

I get a muffled response from upstairs. I roll my eyes taking a sip of my coffee. It is way to early for this.

Finally, I see my blue-eyed twin flumping down the stairs, with his belt in hand. "Seriously, you take longer then a girl to get ready." I hand him his coffee, "Cream and one spoon of sugar."

He smiles, "Hey, I have to look fly for the honeys. And only one spoon of sugar?"

"If you keep trying to say words like fly, I don't think I can let you live to see any honeys. And yes, dad was diabetic and so is grandma. One scoop."

"Whatever you say Doctor Davies," Levi mocked.

"Fine, have your sugar, but you won't be mocking me once I'm old and healthy and you're not."

"Wait, I'm going to get old!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, out the door we are going to be late. Grab the keys."

Levi runs over to the side door, but pauses in front of the key rack, "Can we take the…"

"No," I interrupt, "Grab the keys to the Mustang and lets go."

"But, Leigh dad always…"

"I don't care," I interrupt again, getting annoyed. "Grab the other keys and let's go." I hear Levi mumble something under his breath, but I ignore it and just roll my eyes. Brothers can be so immature.

I grab my backpack and close the door to lock it. I look over to the left and see my soccer cleats, still dirty, sitting next to the mat.

_Cheering erupts… and the Lady Tigers win the Championship!_

I smile remembering the goal, all the way from midfield, top right corner. I look down at zipper like scar on my leg.

_Dear Leigh, _

_We regret to inform you that your athletic offer for the UCLA soccer team has been withdrawn due to your recent injury..._

A tear falls down my cheek before I quickly wipe it away. I hear Levi yell from the car, so I quickly lock the door and leave. So much for the time of my life…

**Spencer **

_Spencer we have some very exciting news to tell you. We are moving out of LA!_

This is complete and utter bullshit! No one ever asks me what I want. They just do it! They never asked me if I wanted to leave Ohio, but we did. Granted I was like five and could barely tie my shoes the right way, but it doesn't mean my opinions didn't matter.

And maybe I do hate LA. I hate not having seasons, and I hate all the stuck up rich kids. But, I was finally somebody. I was captain of the soccer team, I was making good grades, I had a ton of friends.

But now… now I'm stuck in small town Washington. Okay, Maple Valley isn't that small, its got like 22,000 people are something, but that is small! Los Angeles has like what? Almost 4 million?

And it's all outdoorsy. There are mountains and lakes and I heard it gets really cold. No, thank you! Why cant we be like a normal family and live in, I don't know, Nashville. What's in Nashville? I don't know, but it has to be better then this place.

"Spencer, sweet heart, it's time to get up. You have school today. It's not good to be late on your first day." My mother practically sings.

I groaned and roll over, "Spencer isn't here, leave a message after the tone."

My mom shakes me, "Don't make your father get the cold water."

I jump up, "He wouldn't!"

As the words leave my mouth, my dad enters my room with a big pot, "Oh he would!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I jump out of bed and run into my bathroom and close the door making sure to lock it.

I hear their stifled laughs from the other end, "When you're done showering we have bacon and chocolate chip pancakes waiting for you downstairs."

My stomach growls, my parents always know the way to my heart.

I hurry up in the shower, blow-dry and curl my hair, apply my make up, damn I look good, and then rush down stairs. Waiting for me is a stack of delicious pancakes, bacon, and of course, coffee.

I hurry up and dig in. Chocolate, coffee, and bacon equals best morning combination.

"Ya know, I'm all for pancakes and bacon, but do I have to go to school today? I mean it is only the first day. Soccer conditioning isn't till tomorrow, so I really don't have a reason to go."

"Spence," My dad gets stern," You're not allowed to have the pancakes and bacon if you don't go to school."

I chuckle and look down at my plate, "One more piece of bacon and I'll go."

"That's my girl."

**Ashley **

Finally art. The one class I like and actually care about… You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why the fuck is he in the class? He transfers out of all of my classes except for this one. Art is my thing.

Once Aiden sees me, he nervously walks over, "Hey, Ashley can we talk?"

"No, why couldn't you transfer out just like every other fucking class?"

Aiden lowers his voice, " Ashley, calm down."

"Calm down? Given me a good reason to calm down."

Aiden lower his hands, trying to keep calm, "Ashley, people are staring."

"Fuck everyone else. Oh wait you already do that! Get the fuck out of this class Aiden or I'm leaving."

"Ashley, I've seen the counselor four times, there aren't any other available slots. Will you just let me explain myself?"

"Why don't you just go to hell! I have nothing to say to you, and you don't deserve my time."

I bumped my shoulder into Aiden before storming out of the class. Fuck this class. Fuck this school. And fuck my life.

**Spencer **

"Why don't you just go to hell! I have nothing to say to you, and you don't deserve my time." Some girl yells before storming past me.

What the hell is her problem?

"What happened with Ashley?" Some voice asks from behind me.

I turn around, and I'm met with these gorgeous blue eyes. He looks worried, and I'm confused to why.

"Ashley?" I ask puzzled.

He really looks at me this time, his confusion fades, "You're new."

I blush, "Is it that obvious?"

He smiles, oh his smile, "Um, no, it's just that it's a small school. When someone is new it's well, obvious." My face turns an even darker shade of red. "But, um, the girl that just ran out, that's my sister. Do you know what happened?"

"Oh! Um, well I walked in at the end, but she was talking to that guy and she got pissed and then she ran that way." I point down the hall.

He face gets emotionless, "Aiden."

"Who?" I'm beyond lost at this point.

He points the guy, "That guy, his name is Aiden. And if her an Aiden were talking, that means I have to go find my sister." He looks all concerned. It's cute. "It was nice to meeting you though. I'll definitely have to see you around. Find me at lunch."

I smile, "I will."

**Levi **

I run down the hallway to look for my sister. Aiden is an idiot. Of all the people he had to talk to today, he had to pick Ashley. I am her brother, maybe I should go defend her honor or something. There she is. "Ashley!"

"Go away Levi."

I can hear she's been crying. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I wrap my arms around her. She embraces me back and continues to cry. When he sniffles trail off I let go and hand her some tissues from my backpack. "I packed them for you just in case. "

She smiles, "I can always count on you." She wipes her nose. "Aiden is such an asshole."

I smiled, "Yeah, he is." My voice trails off, I hand her the car keys. "Go home. There is no reason for you to have to confront him your first day back. I'll make sure the office knows."

A few more tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them away, "I just want to be okay."

I give her another hug, "You will be."

**A/N: Reviews inspire me. Review. Review. Review. Let me know what you think. Let me know what you want. I am to please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This is going to be a long note, but I thought you'd want to know that my cat is currently trying real hard to prevent me from typing. She keeps sitting on the keyboard to trap my hands. I think she wants me as prisoner. I shall recap what happens at the end of the story enjoy. **

**I love responding back to viewers and will do this before each chapter. If you haven't reviewed, which you should of because you are all awesome, but if you'd rather not you can just skip over this section. Or you can read my hilarious comments. Up to you ;)**

**ItsmeCharlee: Is your name really Charlee? Just Curiosity. Secondly, thank you for your review. I am continuing. Hope to continue to see a review from you.**

**WhoCares: Maybe I care! I'm kidding. Yes, new story! Figured the forum needed something new. And yes, it includes soccer. Soccer was my favorite sport in high school. And it will be good bonding time for the girls. And, hopefully you will have a love/ hate relationship with Levi. He is a goober. **

**Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again.**

**Southtrash: Well, I'm glad you are intrigued. I aim to please and intrigue. Glad you are enjoying and thank you for the review.**

**SoNFan: Posting. I had to fight off my cat and all. Thanks for the review**

**Shannon: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thanks for the feedback. You're awesome.**

**Chezzlove: Posting! Hope it turns into a good story. Thanks for commenting. **

**Chapter 2**

**Levi **

I don't know how to help Ashley anymore. I bury my head into my hands. It's so hard to try to protect someone, who doesn't want to be protected. I take a bite of my sandwich. If she spent as much time trying to control her addiction as she did on blaming everyone for the accident then she wouldn't be so….

"Ashley's brother, right?"

I look up, it's her, "Hey, new girl!"

She blushes, "I guess neither of us got each others name."

I can't help but smile, "I guess not. I'm Levi." I extend my arm towards her.

She shakes my hand, and smiles back, "Spencer."

"Spencer… it definitely fits you."

She sits down and pulls a brown paper bag out of her book bag, "How would you know? You don't even know me." She teases

"I know you're beautiful."

Spencer blushes an even darker shade of red, "How's your sister? She seemed pretty upset."

Even with the butterflies, I tense up, "Um…"

"I didn't mean to hit a nerve, I was just…"

"No, it's okay, Ashley is okay. She just has a lot on her plate right now."

There is long, silent pause. "So, you have to tell me, what is there to do around here?"

"Well, there's a lot, there is hiking, fishing, hunting, kayaking…"

"How about things that don't involve nature?"

I laugh, "What you don't like nature?"

Spencer shakes her head, "Not in the least."

I study her expression, "How about you let me see if I can change your mind. Let me take you out after school on Friday, then after you can come to my house for a party. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Okay, but you only get one try. If I'm not impressed, you'll just have to take me somewhere that doesn't involve nature."

I chuckle, "Sounds like a date."

Ashley

I take a sip out of my wine glass and stare at the computer screen. My psychiatrist suggested that I start writing a journal. As if that will help with anything. I gulp down the last of the glass and walk down stairs to get the rest of the bottle. If I have to write a stupid paragraph on my feelings, I can at least be drunk for it.

_(note: I know some of you don't read my author notes, but there is a link below to Ashley's journal. Sorry to put this in the middle of the story, just wanted to make sure you saw it. Check below for the link and more details) _

Spencer

Lalalalalala is the only tone I can seem to carry in my head. I have a date. I dance around my room. It's only been a day and I have a date. His blue eyes are amazing and the way his hair falls over his eyes. I smile to myself. I have a date!

"Someone is in a good mood." I turn around and see my mom leaning against the doorframe.

"Maybe, I am," I shrug, "Who knows."

"Oh, come on, you can't keep something like this from your mom. Is there a boy?"

I blush, "MOM!"

"It IS! You met a boy!"

"Did not!"

My dad walks in, "You're not a good liar sweet heart." He kisses my mom, "Sorry, I'm late. I had to go speak with a client. Poor girl, she's been through a lot."

"What happened?"

He looks at me, "That isn't for you to worry about sweet heart, but there is pizza down stairs."

"Veggie, no olives?"

He laughs, "Yes."

I jump up and kiss him, "You're the best."

"Yeah, no boys, my butt," My mom jokes.

I shrug, "What? I can't be excited about pizza? We have been eating your cooking all week. It was about time we had something good."

"Hey now!"

I smile, "I love you mom!"

Ashley

Ugh… my head. I roll over. Fuck, how much did I drink? I sit up and see three empty bottle of wine. Fuck! I shuffle over to my cupboard and pull out a half empty bottle of whiskey. Bottoms up. I take a long swig. Ugh… fuck. I grab my flash and fill it, before sticking it in my book bag. I take one last swig from the bottle before putting it away. Cheers to another day!

* * *

><p>I don't even know why I'm here. I sit down on the cold bleachers. If we had a competent soccer coach, maybe they wouldn't need to pick a replacement for myself. This stupid. I pull out my flask and take a swig. At least my headache is gone.<p>

That's when I saw her. Blue shirt. I stood up, not taking my eyes off her. She makes it look so easy. She weaves in and out of players and…. Top left from middle field. I laugh to myself and shake my head. Holy shit.

For the rest of practice, I just watch her. It's like an art form. She makes it look so easy. She reminds me of… well me.

Coach calls everyone in and I sit back on the bench realizing I hadn't even watched anyone else. I didn't have to. I knew who would get my spot… why am I so okay with this?

I grab my things and go to leave. I take out my flask and throw it in the trash. It's time I stop feeling sorry for myself.

**A/N: Well, that makes for a short chapter. My cat wouldn't let me type much more. She won the battle, but not the war! I have so much going through my head that I just wanted to get out and share. So… Ashley's journal is now available online to read. (LINK is spelled out since it wouldnt post: cnwebster dot wordpress dot com) Just click the tap that says Ashley's Journal. A lot of information will be shared on there, so make sure to check it out. I will try to post at least every other day on there. It will give you clues to what is going on. Right now the post are short, but they will get longer, just like my chapters. READ UP! And Review, review, review! I post faster with more reviews. Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Crazy weekend and lots of school work. **

**SoNFan: I am too. I decided to write this chapter in one of my classes, so I wouldn't have to fight anyone off. Who cares about notes, right?! **

**Southtrash: Glad you like that part. It's a lot harder to update both then I originally thought. Glad you are enjoying. Hope you keep reading. **

**EagleSenior: Thanks for the heads up! And glad you are enjoying. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**ItsMeCharlee: Well, I like it. Charlee is fun to say after a while. (part of the reason I added a certain part to this story. See reviews give me ideas people!) And it was meant to be fuzzy. I didn't want readers to know everything about her just yet. I reveal a big piece of information in this chapter. But, there is a lot more. **

**Whocares: I do care! Haha, hopefully I can make him more likable, a challenge for me. Lol. Thanks for the review. Hope you keep reading and enjoying. **

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy: Hm.. Partially. I reveal what happens below. Glad to see you guessing though! She was not the driver, but you will see. .Glad you are enjoying. Feel free to comment more theories! I love them. **

Chapter 3

**Ashley**

The rest of the week went by normally. Aiden was finally able to switch out of my art, and I hadn't had a drink in almost 3 days. Life seemed to be a little… normal.

Levi and I were sitting at our usually table at lunch, discussing party plans. I had originally planned to stay away from the party, but after the past few days, I thought I could handle being there for a few minutes.

Levi smiled, "There is someone I want to introduce you to tonight. Maybe."

"Oh?" I laughed, "Does she have two heads? Oh, an extra toe?"

"What?" He looks so confused. Poor baby.

"There has to be something wrong with her if she agreed to go on a date with you."

"Who said we are going on a date?" I give him the are you kidding me look, "Okay, it's a date."

"Obviously."

"I'm telling you ahead of time because I want you to be nice." Levi actually seemed a bit concerned.

"ME? Nice? You know me better then that."

"Ashley…."

I raise my hands and surrender, "I'll play nice. I promise."

"Good," Levi pushes the rest of his tater tots towards me. MMMM…. Food, the key to my heart.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I don't know, is it working?" Levi raises one of his brows.

I take the plate and pop a tot in my mouth, "Maybe." We both laugh, before heading back to class.

*** Few Hours Later***

So, maybe this whole party thing wasn't a good idea. I take another sip of beer… yeah this wasn't a good idea. Why is everything so hazy… This music is so loud and I can't really remember the last few hours. Tots! I remember tater tots, with creamy melted cheese… mmm…

"Hey Levi!" I yell putting my arm around my brother. "Those tots," I curl two of my fingers together, making what I think is an OK sign, "Were amazing. Do you have anymore?"

Levi laughs a little and tries yelling over the music, "Are you drunk?"

"You sunk the tots? How dareeee you. Tots are not meant to be sunk Levi," I yell.

"No!" He yells, "You're drunk!"

"OH! Drunk! Me?" I yell back, "No! I'm an alcoholic, I gave up that shit."

He nods knowingly, "Have you seen Spencer?"

"Ok, I know, I'm drunk, but whom is this Spencer? And does she have the tots?"

"What? No, Ashley, she's the girl I introduced to you earlier."

Earlier… I can't remember earlier. Spencer… Spencerrrrr. Spenceeee…. "I don't know," I laugh, "But her name is realllyyyy fun to say, Spence- cerrrrrrrrrr."

He rolls his eyes, "Ashley, I'm only saying this because I care about you…"

I push him, "No! Don't say. You can't say it. Don't you dare."

Levi reaches for my drink, "Ashley…"

I pull it away, "Stop! I have this!"

"Is she okay," I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

Levi smiles, its kind of sickening, "Spencer, there you are. I've been looking everywhere."

"Hey! Soccer girl! You took my spot on the soccer team…." My voice trails off. Where was I going with that?

"That was your spot?"

"Duhhh! I chose you, it's okay. You're my trophy." I smile wrapping my arm around her.

She is so confused at this point, she looks at Levi, "Her trophy?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know."

And that's when I see him across the room, Aiden.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yell.

Everyone around me stops whatever they were doing and look at me, then to Aiden. The music stops and the room begins to spin.

Levi, tries to grab my hand, but I pull away, "Leave me alone Levi."

I walk over to Aiden, wanting to punch him, "Get the fuck out of my house."

Levi grabs me by the waste, "Don't do this Ashley, not here."

I shove him off.

Aiden rolls his eyes, "Levi is right, Ashley. You're drunk."

"Can you blame me for drinking? Knowing what I know," My voice cracks, "CAN YOU?"

Aiden throws his hands up, "No one blames you Ashley, but it's not my fault!"

"YES IT IS! I left for a week Aiden. One fucking week, to tour a university we were supposed to attend together , and you fucking cheated on me! One week, you couldn't even last a week along! Then, you couldn't even be a man about it and tell me! I had to find out from a friend when you didn't pick me up from the airport. Why couldn't you just tell me? Because you a fucking coward! I was supposed to be home before that storm hit. We even had it planned out. The storm was supposed to hit a 3 and I would be home by 2 with an hour to spare. But, instead I had to wait for an hour and a half at the airport for you, then another 30 minutes for my dad to get me. Then, I sat there for 15 minutes in the car waiting for help covered in my own dad's blood, and his body just…." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was in tears, "And it's your fault I was in that situation, Aiden! I was supposed to already be home! You're right, you didn't directly kill him, you weren't driving that 18- wheeler. But, my dad shouldn't have been in the car. He was a good man and he was supposed to be home safe. And for that, I will never forgive you." I threw my drink on the ground and walked out.

**A/N: What do you think about Ashley's confession? Is it Aiden's fault? Review, Review, Review! Possible Spashley moment up next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been FOREVER! However, I got extremely busy with Christmas things. I do my art thing and had a lot of orders for pieces, so I was busy. I. Then, I had a vacation and now I am back. **** will continue with commenting back to viewers in the next chapter, promise**** Here is a recap for those who forgot what was going on or were confused!**

**Recap: So, Ashley got into a car accident in which her dad died. Since her twin brother and her are 18, they get to live on their own with the money their dad left them. Anyways, Ashley was in the car and saw everything happen and is pretty messed up about it. Oh! And she hurt her leg and now can't play soccer anymore. Spencer replaced her spot on the team at which point Ashley decided to stop drinking, but relapse at a party. She got into a fight with Aiden and it is revealed that Aiden was supposed to pick her up for the airport and be home several hours before accident occurred. Adam and cheated on Ashley, and just decided not to show up. The last chapter ended with the fight. **

Chapter 4

So, after my fight I was taken up to my room, like a two year old. Spencer was sent to take care of me, but I was perfectly fine to crawl up the stairs alone.

There was a lot of silence, way too much for my comfort. I know how things get after conversations like those… but damn this girl is quiet. She's actually quiet beautiful. And now she's staring at me…. Just staring away…. Is there something in my teeth? Boogies up my nose?

"Are you okay?" She speaks! I stare at her a bit longer. "Hello?"

"Oh!" I laugh, "Me? Whaf does the questionnn?"

I think she just rolled her eyes, "Are you okay?"

I put my arm around her, "I my fwend, could not be bwetter." All these thoughts sound so much clearer in my head.

She moves my arm away, "Really cause you look pale."

I do feel a little sick. I clear my throat, "I, ugh… do feel a little sick."

Her eyes go wide and she leaps away from me, "Are you going to throw up? Do you have alcohol poisoning? Do I need to take you somewhere?"

I smile, she's kind of cute, "You're to cute." Did I say that out loud? And clear?

Spencer's checks turn rosy, even cuter. I shake my head, she's Levi's girl. Levi's girl, Levi's girl, Levi's girl.

Spencer sits back down. The room is spinning. It feels as if gravity pulls myself to her lap. I finally give in and rest my head down on her legs. I sigh contently, "Your lap is comfy."

Spencer laughs, "I swear to god, you better not throw up on me."

I wave my hand in front of her face, "I won't. I am an alcoholic; I can keep my liquor down I promise."

"Oh…" her voice trails off.

The room seems uneasy, "I've only just met you, but please don't let my crazy self make you think Levi is nuts." I can feel Spencer nod her head. She starts to play with my hair and I start to slowly fall asleep. ZZZZZZZZZZZ

**A/N: Okay, so that was supper short! Sad. However, I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up to. I have soooooo many ideas. In the next chapter Ashley unexpectedly wakes up next to Spencer and they have a more deep conversation. Spashley to come! WHOOP Comment to get it posted faster. **** will continue with commenting back to viewers in the next chapter, promise****Reading comments motivate me. Again check out the blog that accompanies this story. No new post since Ashley is currently drunk, but one will follow the conversation with Spencer in the next chapter. And my other story will be posted there too. It's not a Spashley story, but it will be a lesbian/ gay novel with a Spashley like undertone if that makes sense. .com (note: take out the parentheses to get the URL)**


End file.
